


Please Don’t Go Please Don't Go, I Love You So I Love You So

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Please break my heart





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> for my love gg based on her wonderfully, beautifully terrible DarkJack series. it hurts so good, I love it and I love her for writing it. the latest installment fucked me up so I had to write something, so here it is!! hope you like it hun!!

He should have known.

Years of Dark's possessive behavior and callousness, years of nothing but the blunt truth, and yet here he was, broken-hearted as tears slipped down his face with the shower stream, trying to quiet his sobs and sniffles as he let the warm water wash away some of the soreness from his body, pale skin littered with dark bruises as the suds were washed away under the warm spray.

He never should have come here. He shouldn't be here, tearing up over someone who doesn't love him, someone he _knows_ doesn't love him. He shouldn't have gone through the trouble of finding Dark's house, shouldn't have thrown himself at the other like he used to all those times when they came together in their hotel room. He should be home, making coffee for himself and Mark, sliding Mark’s mug to him over the counter as they stand in sleepy silence, warm sunlight casting a warm glow over Mark’s tan skin, shining among the dark strands of his ridiculous bedhead. He should be home with Mark, and yet here he was, washing away the smell of Dark that seemed to have etched itself in his skin along with the marks, taking a breath as he finally stopped crying and shut off the water.

He shouldn't be here, yet his feet seem to work on autopilot, Dark’s shirt loose on his smaller frame as he pads back to the bedroom.

He feels just like he had all those years ago, so much younger and dumber. That same warm, light skip of his heart when he saw Dark's smile, that same pull of his heartstrings that drew him to him, magnetized by his smirk and dark eyes.

He remembers those nights vividly, the way his heart leapt when he knocked at the old hotel door, the feeling of Dark's hands pulling him in, holding him tight enough that he would never be able to get away even if he'd wanted to. He remembers every look and sound from Dark, every brush of lips and press of hands. He remembers the way he looked years ago in that shitty club, all flashing lights and warm bodies, his dark eyes sharp and bright in the colored neon. He remembers the way he looked that first night, just as beautiful as now, even if it was so long ago.

He drinks in the sight of Dark, shirtless and sleep-warm as he settles in his lap with a smirk, Dark’s hands settling on his hips and pulling him in like he belongs there, his hands made for holding Jack like this as he loops his own arms around Dark's neck.

Dark asks why he's here again and he answers, albeit reluctantly. Dark's face is cool as marble at the news, no hint of his feelings in the blankness of his features.

“Bummer,” Dark hums, looking not at all sympathetic. He brushes his thumb along the bruises coloring Jack’s neck, feather-light as he eyes the marks he left on pale skin. “Trouble in paradise. All that sympathetic shit.”

“You’re awful,” Jack replies, because he is. Dark is by far the worst person he's ever met. But he sighs when Dark mouths at his neck again, going pliant under his touch, just like he always has. “I guess I’ll call outta work.”

They spend time like this, flirting and talking, Jack’s skin warm where it meets Dark's. His fingers play with the recently dyed strands of Dark's hair, watching as the bright strands twirl between his fingers. He's just about to lean forward, to slot his lips with Dark's when the ringing of a phone freezes him in place on Dark’s lap, Mark's ringtone bright and clear in the otherwise silent room, sending his heart plummeting and his stomach dropping with guilt and nerves.

The ringing stops, and he sighs, relief flooding his tense muscles before it starts up again, pulling away from Dark's grip to answer the phone.

Mark’s voice comes in over the speaker, sleepy but obviously worried. Jack reassures him, telling him he's with his 'college friend', that he needs time to himself. Mark accepts it, though his disappointment is evident in his tone. He hangs up after telling him he loves him.

Dark glares from the bed, fists balled in the sheets under his fingers.

An argument ensues, and Jack is reminded in vicious detail how little Dark cares. He vents his frustrations as Dark stands with his back to him in the kitchen, ignoring him completely as he seethes. His throat is choked with tears, eyes watery and face red in embarrassment and anger and hurt, and Dark couldn't care less.

They stand at the counter, mugs in hand, and Jack can't help but mutter those three damning words, cutting at his heart like shards of glass as they fall from his lips.

"I love you."

“I know,” Dark replies, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. He says nothing else, a tired sigh falling from Jack into his coffee cup. He didn't expect anything else, but that doesn't mean the response didn't fucking hurt. He takes a long pull from the mug, the silence thick and suffocating.


End file.
